


Damian's Big Secret

by LV0215



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Finds Out He Has Another Kid, Damian Wayne is a good brother, Fluff, Just not the way you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LV0215/pseuds/LV0215
Summary: Damian has a secret. Something he has been keeping from his family for a while. By now everybody knows he has a secret, they just don't know what it is. This is what happens when he's finally ready to tell.
Kudos: 14





	Damian's Big Secret

“All right now what story would you like to listen to tonight?”

“Ours.”

“Hahaha! Alright, where would you like me to start?”

“The beginning.”

A deep breath.

“Once Upon a Time on a dark and stormy night, a baby was born. She had black hair and emerald eyes. When she came into this world she was completely silent. Not a cry came forth from her mouth, not a scream to have left her home early. 

Skip ahead a few years and this girl has grown up a bit. What I mean by that is that she was never allowed to be a child. She cooked, and cleaned, and was told all her life that she was useless that she was ugly and she was never meant to be born. Her parents didn't want her and the only thing she was really good for was chores. 

But the girl didn't like that. You see in her lonely home there was a secret room where no one ever went. It was dark and cold, and the dust and cobwebs we're thick and plenty. It was a place filled with words, and old leather bindings, and in those words, she found tales of the world. Some true, and some were just Fantastical stories of fiction, but nevertheless, she knew there was something else out there. That there was more out there waiting for her. 

So when she was 5 years old the little girl ran away. She ran down streets and alleys, climbed buildings, and crossed rooftops, and when she finally slowed to rest, she found something. Or rather, someone. A boy who wore the most atrocious costume she had ever seen. She was battered, and dirty, and could see in his eyes all he wanted to do was hug her, and make her feel better, but all she did was laugh. For the first time in her life, she laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and she was happy. At that moment in a boy, she had never even spoken to she found that spark that she was yearning for, and she'd had that Adventure she was looking for, so the little girl turned, and went back home with a smile on her face. 

4 years later, the girl was now 9 years old and life hadn't gotten any easier with age, and to make it worse she had been reading these past four years as well. So she decided maybe it was time for another adventure. 

Out into the big wide world, she went and this time she made her way to a bunch of warehouses. There among the duplicated colorless buildings, the quiet was endearing. And then it broke. The silence shattered by a painful scream, the likes of which she had never heard before. She froze. The little girl had no idea what to do, so she followed the sounds, and the screams, and the yells... and the laughter. When she looked to the warehouse where all those noises were coming from she saw a tall, scary man with green hair and a creepy smile laughing as he beat a kid with a crowbar. 

At first, she wanted to run, to pretend she’d never seen a thing. And then she saw the colors. The very colors the boy she had seen when she was 5 wore when he had made her laugh. And somehow, someway she just knew that they knew each other. So to pay her debt to the strange boy who taught her to laugh, the little girl threw herself at the scary man to make him go away. All he did was laugh at her. Laugh and laugh and laugh while he pushed a button and ran from the building. The button started a countdown. For what she did not know but she knew it was bad, so she took the boy who she belatedly realized was the same age as the one she had met before, and dragged him out of that warehouse.

She knew she couldn't take him home. So she took him to another Warehouse. When she had looked in upon entering the yard she had seen a strange woman in there who wielded a sword and spoke in a strange language. She didn’t seem very nice, but the brave girl knew she could not take him home, despite the alternatives. So she gave him to the woman and made her promise that she would take care of him. After all, no one breaks a promise to a little girl. Then, deciding she'd had her adventure, after all, the brave girl went home. She didn't realize it until later, but that boy had taught her something. He taught her how to be brave, even when you're scared. And she smiled every time she thought about him.

A couple of years went by, and once again the brave girl found a need for an adventure. This time though, she thought, maybe she could do something a little less dangerous. So she found her way to the business district. And made her way into a tall building with a large W on it. There she found a tired young boy who was falling asleep on his feet trying to fill out papers, and once again the brave girl found herself doing something, for a boy wearing those colors. This time as a thank you to the boy who taught her to be brave. 

So without a word, she took the boy's hand, and drug him all the way upstairs - via elevator of course - and into a big empty office at the top. She made him lay down on the couch, and close his eyes while she hummed her favorite lullaby for stormy nights. After he was asleep, the brave girl found a picture of a tall man, with black hair, and emerald eyes, just like hers. All she could think was that she had just found her father. She was about to wake the boy up and ask him who the man was when she heard footsteps outside the door to the office, and suddenly everything came crashing back to her, she was worthless, useless, and  _ neither _ of her parents wanted her. So she hid behind the door, and when it opened, quietly slipped outside, and walked back home. On her way home, she thought about all she had learned today, and she felt intense gratitude towards that boy for helping her find the only other family she thought she had, whether he wanted her or not.

More years passed, and the girls settled into a routine, sometime along the way, finding herself separating from her mother, and finding out she  _ wasn't _ worthless,  _ or  _ useless, as well as gaining a little bit of hope that maybe one of her parents wanted her. 

The n one day, she was walking home from work, and she got mugged. Or at least a guy  _ tried _ to mug her, except, a boy had suddenly dropped down, and stopped him. But the mugging wasn’t at all what the new woman was thinking about. No, she was thinking about how she never realized it, but red green and yellow must be her lucky colors. Then, when she recovered from the shock of meeting  _ another one _ she realized this boy wonder had nothing left to teach her. So, instead, the woman resolved to  _ teach _ him with stories she'd heard, read, and lived through herself, and surprisingly, he let her, but she let the issue of _ ‘why?’ _ be. The only time she ever questioned it, all he said was that he liked the color of her eyes. Now her story does not end here, nor were these only times the woman in question interacted with their type of individuals. But for now, this is all you have to learn from her. 

The End.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a one-shot, but if enough people say they want more from this AU, I'd be happy to expand this story's horizon. I'll also be open to requests for this AU too if anyone is interested. Let me know what you think in the comments section down below.


End file.
